


Rulebooks, Skirts and Haruka Tenoh: A Match Made to Burn

by YuriNoShoujo



Series: They Did WHAT?! [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Girls Uniform, Girls uniform hate, Haruka and Michiru at Juuban, Incineration, Mix of Manga and Anime Canon, Rulebooks, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriNoShoujo/pseuds/YuriNoShoujo
Summary: After reading Juuban High’s rulebook Haruka tries to find EVERY way possible to get out of wearing a skirt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! This is from the manga canon, where Haruka goes to Juuban with everyone else in the last arc...and has to wear the girls uniform. Although shown to wear skirts (on the rare occasion) in the manga, she did not like this AT ALL. 
> 
> So without further ado, I show her original reaction to finding this out...

Haruka Tenoh had a wardrobe about as varied and gender-nonconformist as she was. Incredibly. She could blame a rich shopaholic girlfriend for that. Long elegant gowns hung next to full leather biking gear covered in logos, which stared at silk yukata that only saw the light of day once a year. Looking left the neon colours of sportswear peeked out from drawers, clashing against the more subdued hues of her shirts, shorts and, ties. Her rather small collection of skirts and dresses lived more to the right, the only neat part of the closet (likely due to the routine thievery from Setsuna and Michiru). 

 

Depending on the day, she’s equally as likely to go for the masculine or the feminine clothing. Hell, she fights monsters routinely, wearing stilettos! But if you ask her if she’d rather wear pants or skirts  _every day_ she’d never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever  _ever_ pick skirts. Ugh.

 

Which caused her dilemma. Although coed, Juuban made those with the female tick on their birth certificate wear the Girls Uniform with no exceptions, well apparently. 

 

It was hideous. The skirt, a blue that couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be Prussian or Navy, came down to most’s knees like a delinquent’s. On her it remained unflatteringly at mid thigh, revealing a pair of twiggy legs. The shirt was okay...ish, but it Did. Not. Look. Right. 

 

Nope. Not wearing it. Must find a way to not wear it. She came up with a plan

 

Plan 1# The Height Clause

 

At Mugen, Haruka got to wear the boy’s uniform because she was too tall for the girl’s. That would work...except she has a girl’s uniform for this school...and it fits...

 

Okay...

 

Plan 1# FAIL

 

Plan 2# Just Wear Gym Uniform

 

Haruka reckoned this was a solid plan. After all, a gym uniform was a school uniform, it was comfy and, it had shorts. She just had to check the rulebook to see if the school had the same logic as she did.

 

Rulebook: Students should not wear gym uniform outside of gym class outside of extenuating circumstances.

 

Rulebook: is about to be in a million pieces...wait a second ‘extenuating circumstances’. Getting main school uniform destroyed counts as extenuating circumstances...right?

 

Heeeey...would destruction of property count as an extenuating circumstance, right? Her foolhardy desparation began to gnaw away at her rational thoughts. How to destroy...

 

Paper shredder? Nah it would leave it recognisable.

The Space Sword? Ok, she actually was rational enough to discredit that...

Stain it? Too easy to fix.

Drag it behind her car? That might hurt the car.

Fire? Hmmm, she couldn’t find any downsides to that. 

Fire it is. 

 

Plan 3# Burn it!

 

Ok, so how to burn? Sorry school uniform, you’re just wrong, she thought. Who’s good with fire? Rei Hino. Yeah, Rei Hino is good with fire. She could just go over there tomorrow and just get them a little scorched and then there wouldn’t be any uniform to deal with and she wouldn’t be having this little freak out and if anything she’s surprised she hasn’t thought of this sooner or gone insane because there is no way she would willingly wear that as is in her right mind everyda—

 

“Haruka?” The most beautiful sound in the world took her out of her stupor. She felt her cheeks heat as she realised how much of a bad idea she had had. But how to get rid of this goddamn uniform?

 

”Haruka? What’s wrong?” The concern was clear in Michiru’s voice. Warm arms encircled her, stroking her hair and holding her close.

 

“Uniform...” It looks terrible on me. I look like a scarecrow. It’s wrong. Haruka tried to come up with best answer in her trademark bravado but could only make out an “I don’t wanna wear it”, like some petulant child.

 

”I know, I’m sorry.” Ugh. It wasn’t her fault! She didn’t need to apologise! 

 

Michiru kept Haruka close as she slowly let the anger and, in hindsight, clear desperation-induced pyromania, ebb away enough to at least somewhat articulate her problem, further. Thankfully, Michiru had seemed to figure it out in her own time, the face of silent understanding Haruka knew well looking at her in the eyes.

“Haruka,” she began, slipping a lock of hair behind Haruka’s ear. “It’s ok, we can fix this. What do you think is wrong with the uniform?”

”Looks wrong”

 

”Do you want to maybe get it tailored like mine? I could get Setsuna? So it maybe looks more like you? I mean, we both know you’d do better in slacks, and since bribing the headmaster is an  action I am not allowed to take it’s not the best bu—“

 

Haruka shut her up with a kiss. Damn her logic. 

 

“It’s a good plan.” Just good though. And the uniform was still horrible. Mostly the skirt. 

 

Michiru padded out of the room after taking the offending garments away from Haruka. She turned to face her with a wicked smile on her face.

 

”Bribery and destruction of property...we make quite a team, don’t we? Now we both know those are totally illegal, right?” She left the room with a skip in her step.

 

Wait a second...Haruka had said nothing about destruction of property in that conversation with Michiru, hadn’t she? The only time she had thought about that was...

 

Oh. 

 

Oh no.

 

Maybe I should tell my self not to think aloud, she thought.

 


	2. *OMAKE* Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little follow up...  
> Mostly due to my continued pyromania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for reading this. It’s nice to know I can make people smile, even on days when I myself can’t.

Spring 1998

 

Lined up for the last time were the third years, their hearts a nervous flutter, mimicking the chatter of the leaves surrounding them. Graduation. High school was of the final remnants of adolescence that Haruka Tenoh had held on to since she was awakened as a soldier was coming to an end. And now the finish line dawned upon her, and even with a set out career of racing then coaching she felt uneasy about her future. She elected to choose an engineering degree, ok, mostly because they were the ones trialling out the new racecar designs. She cursed the alphabetical seating plan, annoyed that Michiru wasn’t next to her. 

 

Her one small comfort came from the fact that this was the last day she’d ever have to wear this godawful skirt. No, she had not warmed to it over the last two years. Not even after it was tailored. Or after the hundred or so “lesbian awakenings” in the female students (according to the rumour mill). She’d given away all of her other uniform pieces in the week leading up to graduation. 

 

“Kaioh Michiru”, Haruka looked up to the stage and saw the love of her life walking up to the platform, raidiant and excited. She was handed her certificate, posed for a photo, looking like a model (at least in the very biased eyes of Haruka Tenoh) then rushed down to where the graduates were sitting. Choosing to miss her row she instead walked to wear Haruka was sitting and kissed her on the mouth, hard enough that the racer thought that _both_ their lipsticks would smudge. When she had asked Michiru to put some on her this morning, in a rare bout of total femininity, this was the exact thing she was told not to do. Well her instruction _had_ included the phrase “later, when we’re alone”. On the rare day she did wear makeup she never wore lipstick preferring just mascara and lipgloss. Or when she was made to for some celebrity event or concert, but on stage everyone wears makeup, so it doesn’t count. And it was done by professionals. 

 

Ok, well she was on a stage today. And Michiru looked so cute when she had asked. And she may have been hungover from the party with the team last night and needed a way to hide the dark circles...

 

Whatever.

 

The sound of paper flapping in the wind and reedy squawking returned her to reality. The attendant was attempting to get Michiru back into her seat and be a good student, only for her to wave her diploma and say that she wasn’t a student anymore. It was the most overt insubordination she had done in her years at Juuban, but not the worst, not by a long shot. Now that was a good memory. And the last time Haruka had accidentally worn Michiru’s uniform. 

 

So she stayed in her arms until it was Haruka’s turn to be called. She got the sport award, which everyone knew was inevitable, and a deep kiss from the woman in her spot, which everyone knew was even more inevitable. She may have taken a little to much pride in showing off her diploma with Michiru a little too much at the attendant, who gave up, wailing about standards dropping.

 

 Odango & Co. had decided to throw them a party afterwards at the shrine. They saw them a lot more often, and the two groups had started to get along better. Ami was actually on speed dial for all four of them, in Haruka’s case it was more for panicked phone calls at 2am on some assignment due first period next day. Or one memorable phone call when she’d skipped her period during exams. That made the assignment calls seem very calm, apparently. 

 

 Thankfully as they shared stories of the various shenanigans they got up to, the brainiac left that little tale out.

 

As the air grew colder each of the Inners swapped their school clothes for pyjamas, inviting the Outers to do the same. Makoto, Ami and Setsuna made dinner, well the others helped until a disaster got them each kicked out one by one. Except for Rei, she was making the fire, which the failed chefs huddled around.  

 

Usagi attempted to sample dinner a bit early, Mina revealed her cooking skills to be potentially explosive, Hotaru’s knifework put a bit of extra iron in the vegetables, and Haruka and Michiru were told to get a room, shut up, or discover excactly how sharp the knives everyone else was holding the hard way. They followed that advice, then nearly charcoaled the kebabs from staring at one another too long.

 

Somehow the finished product was palatable. Makoto really was a miracle worker. When she opened up her restaurant, really whatever kind of food establishment she wanted, Haruka would be the number one customer...if that spot wasn’t already taken by Usagi.

 

During dinner, the Inners began to talk about their plans for next year, pranks, speeches, songs,  yearbook notes,gatecrashing Rei’s graduation in naughty nun outfits, all kinds of symbolic gestures to be remembered. Hotaru immediately offered to tape Mina’s mouth for the last idea. It was weird that neither Michiru or her did anything like that, other than the spontaneous middle-finger-like gesture to the attendant and unnecessary school rules they lived under while they were there.

 

It was then she remembered the rule that irked her the most. That goddamn uniform. She also remembered her original, well third, plan to avoid wearing it and how it was not allowed. Well, she wasn’t a student anymore, was she? 

 

Spontaneous? Yes, well so was she. Symbolic? Yup.

 

And so, she politely asked to add an addition to the blaze in front of her.

It twisted, it smoked, it crackled, it flamed. It roared out its last dying breaths, consumed by embers at last. 

 

Bye-bye terrible uniform. See you in hell!

 

The first thing anyone said after that was Setsuna. “Hotaru? Don’t copy your Papa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That guidance counsellor lady was totally that one from Utena!
> 
> Thanks again! Seriously you guys are awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Still have writers block...sorry
> 
> I was aiming for comedy...
> 
> Tell me if I have made any mistakes...I apologise if this was terrible


End file.
